Sex, Marriage, Babies, Divorce and Everything Else
by GRACE5
Summary: Collection of Tiva one shots. Smut, Fluff, and Angst.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this will be a collection of one shots, that will each be their own story, maybe some post "enter title" stories. I'm hoping this will help me with my writer's block.

Skull

"Tony if you watch this movie with me, I will give you skull, I know you love that." Ziva said as she pressed her body against his and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his lips. Tony groaned but refused to touch or kiss her back.

"First, for the millionth time, it's called head not skull." Tony said as Ziva's started sucking on the sensitive spot on his neck. "Zeev."

"Watch the movie with me, Anthony." Ziva whispered into his ear as she took his hand and pulled him over to the couch then pushing him down on it.

"I don't wanna watch the movie." Tony complained. "And I hate it when you call me Anthony."

"Why?" Ziva asked as she glared down at Tony who stayed in the same position as he was when he fell, making it impossible for Ziva to snuggle against him. "Tony move."

"Move? You just threw me on the couch." Tony said as he sat up straighter and Ziva cuddled against him. "Better?" Tony laughed as Ziva grabbed the remotes and turned the T.V. on.

"Much." Ziva smiled as she kissed Tony's chest.

"Can I get head in advance?" Tony mumbled against Ziva's hair as she pressed play on the disc menu.

"No." Ziva laughed as she ran her finger up and down Tony's clothed chest.

"Why?" Tony complained much like a three-year-old as he wrapped his arms tighter around Ziva.

"Because you always fall asleep after ejaculating." Ziva said. "Always."

"Ew, don't say ejaculating and that's not true." Tony groaned as they movie started. "I hate this part."

"Why? It is simple biology." Ziva said turning to look up at him as he cringed.

"Still it freaks me out." Tony said as he squirmed in his seat. "Watching sperm swim, not to mention Bruce Willis is narrating it."

"It is natural, Tony. It will happen to you some day." Ziva laughed, and laughed harder when she felt Tony's body tense.

"What does that mean?" Tony choked out. "Are you saying you're pregnant?"

"No." Ziva giggled patting his stomach. "No, I am not pregnant."

"Then why did you scare the hell outta me like that?" Tony asked as his breathing starting to calm.

"I meant, that one day, you will have children." Ziva said calmly as she focused back on the movie. "Bruce Willis will be narrating your swimmers."

"Look at that, you used the slang term swimmers, and it was right." Tony laughed as he kissed her forehead. "And Bruce Willis will not be narrating anything." Tony laughed as they fell into a comfortable silence. "Ziva?"

"Hm?" Ziva asked with a smile.

"Do you want kids?" Tony asked nervously as he ran his hand up and down her spine.

"Why?" Ziva asked pulling back from Tony slightly to look up at him.

"Well, I figured we're married already, it would be an appropriate question, since we didn't talk about it before we got married, which is weird." Tony laughed nervously as he glanced at the screen to see Mikey and James snuggled on the couch, asleep.

"Yes." Ziva said simply and Tony continued to just stare at her.

"Yes? That's it?"

"It was a yes or no question." Ziva laughed.

"Elaborate, please." Tony said softly.

"I want them, I do not need them." Ziva said pausing the movie. "It is up to you."

"Up to me?" Tony asked horrified. "You're gonna let me make that decision all by myself?"

"It is simple, Tony." Ziva laughed. "You either want to be a father or you do not."

"Oh really? 'Cause I'm pretty sure you told Gibbs that you didn't have a simple answer to that question before." Tony laughed.

"Tony." Ziva said as she moved and straddled his lap, placing her hands on his cheeks. "Do you want to have children?" Tony sat and stared back at her, obviously thinking about her question. "There's your answer, Tony."

"It's not that I don't." Tony started as he took each of her palms and kissed them. "Just not right now." He continued and leaned in and softly kissed her lips before pulling back and resting his forehead against hers. "I want to be us for awhile, Tony and Ziva. Not Tony and Ziva plus however many."

"Never again, Tony." Ziva scolded. "If I hear one more thing about Jon and Kate I will go to Pennsylvania and shoot them and give them something to talk about."

"I feel the same way, sweetcheeks." Tony said with a broad smile. "So are we done with the movie?"

"Yes, I think it's time for bed." Ziva yawned. "You still want head, yes?"

"First, I don't like how we talk about it like that, and use it as a bargaining chip." Tony laughed pushing a stray hair behind her ear. "Second, I think I'll take a rain check." Tony said looking back at the T.V. causing Ziva to smirk triumphantly. "You did that on purpose!"

"I did." Ziva laughed as she ran her hand through his hair and kissed him deeply slipping her tongue into his mouth causing him to groan.

"You knew it would freak me out, that you would be swallowing my potential children!" Tony accused as Ziva continued to smile and kiss random spots on his face.

"It worked." Ziva laughed as she climbed off of Tony and shut everything off before walking into their bedroom.

"You're mean." Tony pouted as he climbed into bed next to her. "We should have sex now."

"Not this week." Ziva laughed knowing that would freak him out.

"Ew!" Tony screeched burying his head into her neck. "Why do you do this to me?"

"Because I enjoy it." Ziva smiled as she turned in his arms to face him. She kissed him softly, barely brushing her lips against his and pulled back and looked at him.

"What?" Tony asked scrunching his nose up.

"I love you." She said softly with a gentle smile.

"I love you too." Tony said kissing her nose and surprising her by tickling her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So this will be a collection of one shots, that will each be their own story, maybe some post "enter title" stories. I'm hoping this will help me with my writer's block.

"You're what?" Abby yelled punching Tony hard in the chest then the arm. "I don't think I heard you right, DiNozzo, you and Ziva are what?"

"Getting a divorce, Abby." Tony whined sadly as he rubbed his chest and arm. "Sorry."

"Why?" Abby asked obviously on the verge of crying. "You two love each other, you have two kids!" She yelled punching him again.

"She asked me, Abby!" Tony yelled suddenly defensive. "She's leaving me!"

"Why?" Abby yelled hitting Tony again.

"I don't know." Tony said as he hung his head and twisted the silver band on his left ring finger. "I know she tried to explain it, but she was crying and all I could hear was the word divorce."

"What about the kids, Tony!" Abby continued to scream at him. "What about Layla and Noah? Huh Tony!"

"Layla's mad at me and Noah doesn't leave Ziva's side." Tony said softly as he looked down at his ring. "They don't want anything to do with me either."

"Why, Tony?" Abby asked as Tony sat on her workstation. "What happened?"

"Layla's mad at me for making Ziva cry." Tony said as he looked at Abby's screensaver, which was a picture of his two kids playing in the snow. "Noah heard Ziva and I fighting, I think I scared him."

"Aw Tony." Abby said as she wrapped her arms around her depressed friend. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Abs." Tony said with a small smile.

"It's not Tony, you two can't be without each other." Abby said pulling back. "You honestly can't, neither of you can function without the other, when one's gone the other wanders around like a lost puppy."

"I know. We're still gonna be partners." Tony shrugged. "At least she's not leaving me completely."

"Why, Tony?" Abby complained. "What triggered this, what happened two months ago? That's when you two started going to hell." She watched as Tony's body tensed. "Tony?"

"She had a miscarriage." Tony whispered, choking on his words. "She didn't know she was pregnant."

"Oh. My. God." Abby cried as she hugged Tony again. "Why does that mean you have to divorce?"

"She doesn't want to be with me any more." Tony said dropping his chin to his chest. "She won't let me touch her. Every time we talk, we just end up fighting." Tony said looking up at Abby. "Not like our normal fighting, the bickering. We're just not us, anymore."

"Have you tried talking to her, Tony?" Abby asked and Tony just stared at her.

"I have." Tony said shaking his head. "She doesn't want anything to do it."

"Force her, Tony." Abby hissed at him, punching him again. "Do not give up!"

"I'm not gonna force her to be with me, she's not happy when she's with me anymore." Tony growled. "Fuck, Abby, my kids don't even like me any more. And I don't know why! I don't know how this happened! I don't know how to fix it!" Tony said as his voice cracked and a tear slipped from his watery green eyes.

"Tony, I'm so sorry." Abby cried for him as he stood and wrapped her arms around him. "It'll get better, just talk to her, you worked so hard to get her, and she worked just as hard to get you."

"Abby?" Ziva questioned from the door and she looked between the two. "Is everything okay?"

"No." Abby said simply as she stood next to Tony who refused to look at Ziva. "You and Tony are going to talk, if you do not, I will lock you in a metal box again, or something worse."

"Tony?" Ziva questioned nervously as she stared at his back.

"Yeah?" Tony asked trying to control his emotions, not wanting her to see him cry.

"Talk." Abby said as she walked out of the lab closing the door behind her and sitting down on the floor making sure no one entered or exited.

"Tony? What is wrong?" Ziva asked as she walked closer and stood next to him and glanced at his face. "Why are you crying?"

"I wasn't crying." Tony said turning towards his wife. "I got something in my eye."

"Oh." Ziva said as she suddenly became interested in her hands. "I suppose Abby will not let us out of here until we talk?"

"Knowing Abby." Tony laughed softly.

"You told her we were divorcing." Ziva stated more than asked.

"No, I told her you were divorcing me. That you were the one who wants out." Tony said turning and stepping practically on her toes as he gazed at her.

"Tony." Ziva said shaking her head and trying to step back from him, but Tony placed his hands on her arms and held her still.

"Just tell me why, Ziva." Tony pleaded. "What did I do? Was I not supportive enough?" Tony questioned. "Do you blame me for the baby?"

"Tony, how could I possibly blame you? If I did not even know I was pregnant, how could you?" Ziva questioned confused as she rested her hand on his chest.

"I don't know, Ziva." Tony said dropping his hand, trusting she would stay. "Just tell me why, tell me why you don't love me anymore."

"You think I do not you?" Ziva questioned horrified. "You are my world, Tony. You, Layla, and Noah."

"Then why are you leaving me?" Tony asked getting frustrated.

"I do not want you to hate me!" Ziva screamed at him as tears streamed down her face.

"Why would I hate you?" Tony asked cupping her face and wiping her tears away.

"I killed our baby." Ziva whimpered as she fell into her husband's arms.

"Oh god, Ziva." Tony said as he buried his face in her hair. "It was an accident, no one is at fault, babe."

"It doesn't feel that way." Ziva said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry, Ziva." Tony said as he stroked her back. "I love you, always will, no matter what."

"You do not know that." Ziva said into his chest.

"Yes I do." Tony assured her. "Come'on lets go tell Gibbs we're done for the day."

"He won't like that." Ziva laughed as she wiped away her tears.

"I don't care." Tony laughed but turned serious. "We're okay, now, right?" he asked nervous. "You're not gonna leave me?"

"Not yet." Ziva smiled as she kissed him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So this will be a collection of one shots, that will each be their own story, maybe some post "enter title" stories. I'm hoping this will help me with my writer's block.

Likes It Or Not

"Mommy?" Angelo asked as they walked through the parking garage towards the elevator.

"Yes?" Ziva asked looking down at the blonde little boy.

"Why do you always hold my hand?" He asked as he happily pressed the up button.

"So I know where you are." Ziva answered simply with a smile.

"You think I'm gonna run away?" he asked confused as his brown eyes met her matching ones.

"No." Ziva laughed as they stepped off the elevator and headed towards the bullpen where everyone was already working.

"Mornin' Gibbs." Angelo greeted as he ran over to Gibbs desk.

"Morning Angelo, and why is your mother torturing you by bringing you into work with her?" Gibbs asked as he ruffled Angelo's hair and looked over at Ziva.

"My sitter's morning sickness got the best of her today." Ziva said evenly as she booted her computer up. "I had no other choice, Gibbs."

"I know, Ziver, just curious." Gibbs said as he watched Angelo turn to greet McGee and listen to him talk about some video game.

"That's fuckin' retarded." Angelo said clearly as he listened to McGee, shocking everyone in the room.

"Angelo Daniel." Ziva hissed as she wiggled her finger in a 'come hither' motion and the six year old slowly walked over to his mother, head down and hands behind his back. "Where did you learn that?"

"Gibbs' get this." Tony started as he got off the elevator. "This fucker didn't fill out his paperwork right and was acting like it's my fault he's retarded." Tony finished as he sat at his desk and everyone was staring at him wide, except for Angelo who was trying not laugh. "What?"

"Did you learn it from him?" Ziva asked turning back to her son after glaring at Tony.

"No." Angelo laughed then quickly turned serious at the look on his mother's face. "School, movies, it's not a big deal."

"You are six." Ziva said horrified.

"Ang, why don't you go and see Abby?" Gibbs said calmly to the little boy who smiled and turned back to his mother.

"Can I?" he asked with a smirk.

"Of course." Ziva said as she leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Don't touch anything you are not supposed to, and watch your mouth."

"Okay Mom." He said and ran off towards the elevator.

"Jeez." Ziva said as she watched her son disappear behind the metal doors. "I am sorry, McGee."

"Don't worry about it, Ziva." McGee laughed. "I didn't know six year olds knew those words."

"What words?" Tony asked but was ignored.

"Oh yes, he's hasn't said that one before, but other curses he has." Ziva said and turned and looked at Gibbs with a smile. "He did not learn them all from school and movies, some in, maybe a basement?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Ziva." Gibbs smirked. "That's the risk you take for letting me babysit."

"I guess it is worth it I suppose." Ziva laughed as she turned back to her computer.

"What happened?" Tony asked looking at each of the other three people in the bullpen, all choosing to ignore him. "Hello?"

"Nothing, Tony." McGee said finally cracking. "Don't worry about it."

"Fine." Tony huffed as he pushed back from his desk. "I have to run these reports down to Abby."

"Okay." Everyone mumbled not looking up from their desks.

"Hey Tony." Abby greeted with a smile.

"Hey Abs, I have those reports that you wanted." Tony said and nodded at Angelo. "Hey."

"Hey." Angelo said coolly as he looked over at Abby. "I think I'm gonna see what my mom's doing, maybe she'll let me shred again."

"I doubt it." Abby laughed. "Not after the stunt you pulled last time."

"It was funny." Angelo said as he hopped off the chair and headed towards the exit. "See ya."

"Bye." Abby laughed turning back to Tony. "So, reports?"

"Right, here." Tony said handing the paper to Abby. "He doesn't like me."

"No." Abby agreed simply with a laugh.

"Why?" Tony questioned.

"I don't know, Tony, he's never liked you, remember when he peed on you?"

"That wasn't funny." Tony growled. "They were new shoes."

"And he was what, two?" Abby laughed at the memory. "And he just pulled his jeans and diaper down and whizzed right on you."

"I remember." Tony nodded obviously not amused. "I never did anything to him."

"I would consider abandoning him and his mother to be something." Abby said seriously as she looked at Tony then immediately clapped her hand over her mouth. "That was a joke, you didn't even hear what I said."

"I did." Tony said his green eyes wide. "I heard what you said, you said I abandoned him and Ziva!"

"No, Tony." Abby said grabbing his arm to prevent him from running to the squad room. "Wait."

"Abby!" Tony shouted. "You just said I had a kid, and acted like you knew I knew."

"I thought you knew, but she never actually said he was yours." Abby said letting go of Tony. "I just kinda assumed, the way he looks and acts. And the fact the you two were having sex at the right time for it to make sense."

"He doesn't look or act like me." Tony defended. "Who else thinks that he's mine?"

"No one." Abby lied.

"Abby." Tony warned.

"Okay, pretty much everyone." Abby said. "Including Angelo."

"What?" Tony yelled slamming his fist against the table. "How the fuck do you know that?"

"I don't know, it was only like last month he said it. He's not stupid, Tony." Abby said shrugging her shoulders as she watched Tony fume and walk away.

"Ziva David." Tony said angrily as he got off the elevator and walked over to her desk. "We need to talk."

"About what? We have no case." She said confused as she turned and looked at Angelo.

"Boss, we're going for coffee." Tony said as he took Ziva's arm and pulled her over to elevator, not too roughly.

"Mom?" Angleo asked concerned as he followed Tony and Ziva.

"We'll be right back, stay with Gibbs or Abby or someone." Tony said turning back to Ziva.

"Was I talking to you?" Angelo hissed as he looked passed a shocked Tony to his mother.

"Why don't you visit Ducky, I'm sure he will love to see you." Ziva said as Tony held the elevator open for her. "Call him first, so he's ready for you."

"Okay." He nodded as he watched her step in the elevator.

"Do not ever talk to him like that." Ziva growled at her partner as she pinched his neck.

"Okay." Tony whimpered as she finally let go.

"Now what is so important?" Ziva questioned as they stepped onto the street.

"He's mine, isn't he?" Tony questioned pinning Ziva against a wall.

"Who?" Ziva asked trying to play dumb.

"Damnit! You know who, Angelo." Tony growled his breath hot on her face. "Say it."

"It."

"Ziva, this isn't a joke!" Tony shouted.

"I know that Tony! I am the one that has been with him for the last six plus years!" Ziva yelled back.

"That's your own damn fault." Tony said. "You never told me, you dump because you say there's someone else, a couple months later I walk in to find crying in Gibbs' arms because you got knocked up."

"I did not get knocked up!" Ziva shouted hurt. "You knocked me up!"

"So there's the truth." Tony said taking a step back. "What the fuck, Ziva! You ended us because you got pregnant?"

"Yes." Ziva answered simply.

"Why? I wasn't good enough to be a father to your precious little boy?" Tony asked earning him a hard punch to the gut, causing him to double over.

"You said you did not want children, Tony. Ever. Never ever, is actually what you said I believe." Ziva said as she watched him try to get his breath back.

"That's why?" Tony asked standing straight. "I'm always saying shit I don't mean! You still should have told me."

"Why, Tony? What would you have done?" Ziva questioned her eyes filled with anger.

"Been there." Tony said softly and honestly. "You stole my son's life from me, Ziva, he's already in school, I missed everything."

"That's true, you were there the first time he talked." Ziva said as she looked away from Tony.

"Yeah and so was everyone else, it was your birthday party." Tony countered. "Does he even ask about me?"

"He used to." Ziva said hanging her head. "He does not any more."

"What would you say?"

"He would ask me where you were, why you weren't with us." Ziva started and turned back to look at Tony. "I told him that you did not know, that I ran away."

"Why?" Tony asked confused.

"Because it is the truth."

"I'm gonna be a part of his life, Ziva, whether he likes it or not." Tony said stepping closer to her. "Whether you like it or not."


	4. Chapter 4

"Abby, I have a serious problem." Ziva said softly as she played with her hands.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked shutting her music off as she watched Ziva stand there with her head bowed. "Ziva? Is it Tony?" Abby questioned as she walked up to Ziva and gently placed her hands on her arms making Ziva look up at Abby.

"Abby." Ziva started but stopped as she tried to contain her emotions.

"Ziva, you're scarring me." Abby said weakly.

"I am pregnant, Abby." Ziva said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Oh my gosh, Ziva." Abby cried as she hugged Ziva tightly. "That's not so bad."

"Abby." Ziva tried as they pulled away from each other.

"I didn't realize you were seeing any one." Abby said as she offered Ziva a tissue.

"I am not." Ziva said as she wiped her eyes. "Hormones, sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Ziva." Abby said. "Have you told the father?"

"No, I cannot." Ziva said shaking her head.

"Ziva?" Abby questioned gently. "Is it Tony's?"

"Yes." Ziva cried. "I got pregnant by my ex-husband."

"Oh, Ziva." Abby said wrapping her in another hug. "You need to tell Tony."

"No Abby." Ziva said wiping her eyes. "It was months ago, he is happy now, he has a girlfriend."

"Ziva." Abby said firmly. "It is his baby too."

"I know." Ziva nodded. "We are divorced Abby! Divorced people don't conceive children together."

"No, but people in love do." Abby said then winced but Ziva didn't say anything. "How'd it happen, Ziva?"

"The day of the explosion." Ziva started. "He held my hand."

"_Come'on." Tony said as he stood in front of her desk. "I'll walk you to your car." _

"_Tony-." She started but he cut her off. _

"_I don't want to fight, Ziva." Tony said as he took her bag and slung it over his shoulder. _

"_Neither do I." she said as she shut down her computer and headed to the elevators with her ex-husband of two years. _

_They stepped off the elevator into the parking garage. Tony smiled as he felt Ziva walking so close to him their arms were touching. He glanced down at her and gently took her hand into his as they walked the rest of the way to his car. _

"_Let me drive you home tonight." Tony all but pleaded as they stood next to the passenger side door. _

"_Tony, I am fine." Ziva said as her thumb gently ran over his hand. "It is just a concussion." _

"_Please." Tony whispered resting his forehead against hers. "Let me take care of you." _

"_Okay." Ziva whispered against his lips. _

"I do not know what happened after that." Ziva said wiping the tears away. "I forgot we were divorced, that he was not mine, I did not remember until the morning when I did not feel his cool wedding ring against my back."

"Ziva." Abby started but didn't know what to say so she pulled her friend into a tight hug. "You're gonna have a baby."

"I know." Ziva said as she crossed her arms in front of her stomach. "I am going to have my ex husband's baby." Ziva groaned.

"Stop saying that, Ziva." Abby said growing frustrated with her friend. "Tony loves you, Ziva, I knew you two were together after the explosion. He told me. Saying how he was just getting used to the feeling of not having you, and then you spent the night together, and he wanted-."

"Abby." Ziva tried to interrupt.

"He wanted to know what he had to do to get you back." Abby cried. "You didn't see him, Ziva. He was standing right where you are when the call came in about the explosion. I didn't know if he was gonna cry or kill someone."

"We are still partners, Abby." Ziva said as she played with the hem of her shirt.

"You are his wife." Abby hissed. "When we were in the hospital waiting, the word partner or ex-wife never came out of his mouth, he wanted to know about his wife."

"He is starting to move on, Abby." Ziva pleaded as she started to cry again.

"He's not, he's just a good actor." Abby said slightly shaking Ziva. "Do you not want this baby, Ziva?"

"I do, Abby." Ziva cried. "I love my baby. I did not want it to happen like this. I do not want to do this alone!"

"You're not alone, Ziva." Abby said crying now. "Tony, won't let you do this alone, neither will any one else. We're here Ziva."

"No, it will be me and my baby in the middle of the night, every two hours needing to be fed or changed." Ziva said as she back up from Abby and slid down the wall.

"I'll sleep on the couch and help, Ziva." Abby said crying. "Tony won't leave your side or his baby."

"Until he has his own family, with some pretty blonde that hangs on every word he says, with beautiful blonde haired green eyed American children." Ziva cried covering her face with her hands.

"What the hell is going on?" Gibbs asked as he and Tony walked in, seeing the two women crying.

"Ziva?" Tony asked as he practically slid on his knees in front of her and took her into his arms. "Baby, what's wrong?" Tony asked into her hair then glanced back at Abby.

"Abby, what the hell?" Gibbs asked as he looked between the two crying women.

"Lets go Gibbs." Abby said as he pulled the confused man out of her lab leaving Ziva to cry in her ex-husband's arms.

"Ziva." Tony said as he stroked her hair trying to calm her. "What happened?"

"You." Ziva said into his shoulder as she calmed herself.

"I did this?" Tony asked confused.

"Yes." She said as the tears stopped but she still rested against his chest.

"What'd I do?" Tony asked burying his face into her neck.

"You got me pregnant." She mumbled as she pulled back to gauge his reaction.

"Did I?" Tony smiled and Ziva punched him.

"Do not smile." Ziva said as she stood and helped him up from his crouched position.

"Why can't I smile?" Tony asked as he smoothed his shirt. "I'm happy."

"Happy?" Ziva questioned. "You have a girlfriend!"

"Do I?" Tony asked as he pinned her against the wall. "I'm pretty sure I don't."

"McGee said you did."

"McGee's an idiot." Tony said softly. "So why can't I be happy about me impregnating you?"

"We are divorced, Tony." Ziva said lightly punching his chest. "We got divorced because we didn't work."

"We work." Tony defended. "We just thought because since we were married we didn't have to try any more."

"Oh, is that what _we_ thought?" Ziva asked sarcastically.

"Or we got divorced because I didn't call on my way home, that one time!" Tony yelled.

"Please, Tony." Ziva said tiredly. "Not today, you'll make me puke again."

"Again?"

"Already did this morning." Ziva said as she rested her hands on her stomach and looked down. "A baby is in here, Tony."

"My baby." Tony smiled resting his hands on top of hers.

"Our baby." Ziva said narrowing her eyes at him.

"I know." Tony smiled as he dipped his head and kissed her softly.

"Tony." Ziva whispered as she placed a hand on his chest.

"What?" he smirked as he pushed her shirt up and gently stroked the smooth skin of her abdomen.

"We are not married." She reminded him.

"According to a piece of paper." Tony growled.

"According to a piece of paper we were married." Ziva shot back with a smile.

"Whatever." He laughed kissing her again.

"Whatever?" Ziva questioned pulling back from him.

"Can't we just forget the divorce? Just be together, with our baby." Tony offered as he nuzzled her neck.

"We divorced for a reason, DiNozzo." Ziva said as she played with his hair.

"And now we know what not to do." Tony said as he pulled back from her neck and glanced at the door where Abby and Gibbs were watching them. "You can fight me all you want, Zee-vah, but you're not going anywhere."

"It is not me going somewhere I am worried about."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." Tony laughed.


End file.
